


Play Time

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-23
Updated: 2008-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt blocks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Time

The blocks were Heero's favorite toys. Whenever his teacher announced it was free time and anyone who was finished with his work could choose something to play with he immediately went to the shelf where they were kept and took down the plastic tub that they were stored in. He would then carry them carefully to an isolated corner of the classroom so that he could savor the bright colors away from the prying eyes and grubby fingers of the other children. Turning each one over in his hands he traced first the letters and then the pictures that were raised slightly above the main wooden surface.

Once he had removed all of them from the storage container he would arrange them into rows, first by alphabet and then by color, choosing to do the more difficult task first so it was completed in case an unexpected interruption such as a fire drill or a visit from the librarian should intrude and keep him from finishing. This situation had occurred once in the form of a surprise guest appearance by the local puppet troop and had left him feeling off balance until the next free time when he was able to accomplish what he had set out to do.

At least once during this time his teacher would come by and ask if he was having fun. Over the course of the year he had learned to smile politely and say yes Miss Une. That way she would ruffle his already messy hair before going to check on the other children. Once, at the beginning of school she had suggested he play with a group that was building towers, but he had stubbornly refused. They were stacking their toys in mismatched order, which confused and irritated him. Besides, he preferred the feel of the wooden pieces over the plastic ones. The solid weight gave them a sense of being that the lighter material lacked.

At the call to clean up Heero would begin picking up his blocks, placing each one reverently back into their tub, letter side up and stacked in neat rows. While the other children whined or begged for more time to play he returned to his desk and sat, hands in his lap awaiting further instructions. Settling down and doing his work would mean a faster return to free time and another chance to respond to the siren call of his favorite toy.


End file.
